


Never A Dull Moment

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self Prompt, inspired by my edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn likes to be prepared for anything. Even on her honeymoon.





	Never A Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/image/160207130823) to see the edit that inspired this ficlet.

* * *

 

 

Cassian didn’t approve of Jyn bringing her gun on their honeymoon, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to persuade her to leave it at home.

  
“We’re going to New Orleans during Mardi Gras,” she’d said. “I think it’d be best to err on the side of caution.” How could he argue with that? She also brought her baton, assuring him that she would use it first if she ran into serious trouble because it was less painful than a gun. Cassian could only nod in compliance, hoping that the only problems they’d have on their honeymoon was getting out of bed.

  
It wasn’t until later and after they had been in New Orleans for three days, that he awakened to the sounds of a scuffle in the kitchen. Jyn was not in bed and he moved quickly, taking her gun off the nightstand table and entering the kitchen.

  
By the time he got there, Jyn had already subdued the assailant, knocked him unconscious and tied his arms and legs together with a thick extension cord. When she heard him enter, she looked up at him and grinned. “See? I told you bringing a weapon wasn’t a bad idea.”

Cassian laughed and uncocked the gun, lowering it to his side.

  
“You were right, but who is this guy?”

  
She glanced at the intruder on the kitchen floor and shook her head. “He was the creepy bellboy who kept whistling at me when we first arrived.”

  
“The one who carried our bags?” Cassian looked surprised and he frowned, placing the gun on the table out of the way.

  
“Yep. The one and the same. Got the dumb idea in his head to try to seduce me to leave you. As if I ever could.” She walked over to Cassian and put her arm around his neck and kissed him.

  
Her husband smirked at that put his hand on her hip, returning the kiss. When he pulled back, he sniffed. “Is something burning?”

  
Jyn’s face fell. “Oh, no! The waffles!”

  
“Don’t worry. If they’re burnt, we can always make more. Uh, I’m guessing you already called the police?”

  
“Yeah. They’re on the way.”

  
“Good.”

  
She groaned and tossed the waffles into the trash. “But the waffles have been destroyed.”

  
Cassian ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “Who would have thought our honeymoon would have gotten off to such a great start? Burnt waffles and a creepy bellboy. I wonder what else will happen while we’re here?”

  
Jyn turned the kitchen fan on shook up the Lysol in her hand, spraying it in the air. “Hopefully, it’ll be something pleasant, like a puppy showing up at our door.”

  
“I second that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my [Tumblr](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com) and say hello!


End file.
